Secretly In Love
by dark-atrox
Summary: This is all about the amazing duo, Sena and Yozora. Viva YURI! Sooo, if you guys not into it ignore this


Hi guys! This is my first time posting a Haganai story, and I'm not sure if someone would bother to read this. I posted it anway :D Besides I'm itching to write a story about this two. I can't help it, they're so sekusi!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Hagani, but I can own Sena and Yozora in my head nyahahaha dewa douzo!

* * *

**SECRETLY INLOVE**

'_Oh, Sena is awake. That's kind of shame. She's really cute when she's sleeping.'_

'_Aww, she rubbing the spot where the ball hit her. She's very intelligent and athletic, but there are times when she's being a klutz. Meh! A klutzy Sena is still cute.'_

'_But seriously, whoever that soccer player who hit her is dead, like he wished his dad wore a condom so he would never be born.'_

'_I wonder if she's okay…I wish I could take her in my arms and make it all better. Or better yet kiss away all the pain. Ugh! I sound like an in-love pathetic fool.'_

With my eyes still closed I rubbed the back of my head where the ball hits me. A groan escaped my mouth as I feel it throbbed in pain. I swear whoever is talking non-stop better have a good explanation for ruining the peacefulness. And I was having a good nap too. Opening my eyes, my gaze landed to-

"Y-yozora?"

The evil witch was the least person I expected to accompany me in infirmary; it caught me totally off-guard.

"Niku, if you have the time to lie down like a rotten piece of useless meat then you deserved being hit in the head." She smirked smugly while looking down at me.

"Shut up, baka Yozora!"

I sighed. Must she be annoying right now? And what the hell is she doing here anyways? I'd prefer Kodaka any day, Rika even or better yet my Kobato-chan not Yozora the stupid evil witch. I glared at her. She chuckled in return, amused at seeing me in pain. I closed my eyes, trying to find the inner peace in me, and also to get rid of the witch's smug face looking at me.

'_Oh, did I annoy her too much? Her face is kind of red though. Is she mad at me already for insulting her? Hmm…maybe I should give her a break. Gah! I'm not really good with this. I want to take care of her, but she might think I'm planning a prank on her or something. She might be even thinking it was me who hit her with the ball.'_

"W-what are you s-saying, baka Yozora?" I suddenly bolted in a sitting position, gaping as I pointed a finger at her. What the hell is she saying? Why does she want to take c-care of m-me?

"Huh? I didn't say anything you lump of meat. Maybe that soccer player got you good."

She smiled evilly at me while mockingly pointing at her head. But why was she denying what she just said when I'm pretty much sure I heard it loud and clear? I brought my hand down pointing at her, trying to collect myself. I looked at her, quietly observing the mean the girl in front of me.

'_Uh-Why is she staring at me? When she looks at me like that all I can think about is how much I like her and how cute she is and how much I want to touch her.'_

"E-eeh…?!"

I exclaimed loudly, startling Yozora. This time I can say I'm hundred and one percent sure I heard all what she said just now. But her mouth wasn't moving at all…still I can hear her talking. Nah! I must be losing my mind. I shook my head side to side. Maybe the witch was right that the soccer player really did a good one on me. Or maybe I'm still sleeping and this is all just a dream, a good dream. Yes, that's it.

"Oi Niku…" said witch flicked my forehead, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Baka Yozora, that hurts." I glared at her while rubbing my forehead. Holy cow! If I felt that pain meaning I'm not dreaming…then it also means all of this was real.

Then suddenly it all came back to me. All the things that Yozora thinks about me, and how she feels about me. My face instantly flushed. Oh my god! Big bad stupid witch Yozora likes me. Oh my god. She thinks I'm cute. And oh my god! I can seriously hear her thoughts. I was overwhelmed I didn't know what to do I sat frozen.

I was startled out of my frozen state by a pair of indigo eyes just inches away from my own. Whoa! She has pretty eyes. I-I can't seem to tear my eyes away from her. And why is it suddenly hard to breath? My flushing cheeks intensified when I realized how close Yozora's face from mine.

"Oi, you stupid lump of meat, is your head alright? Why are you so silent?"

Because you kept staring at me I was paralyzed by your pretty eyes, I thought. God, this girl is making me crazy over her without her knowing. My eyes widened at my own thoughts and I quickly look away. Instantly missing the warmth I felt from Yozora by just looking at me.

"H-hai, I'm fine. Don't worry." I laughed nervously.

Yozora took a step back, her demeanor shows she was getting irritated but her eyes says differently. I can totally see the worry in them. She's worried about me. The thought of her worrying was endearing, I mean, we're talking about Yozora here. The girl who insults me every chance she got.

"Keh! Who says I'm worried in a piece of rotten meat?" See what I mean now?

"Anyways, if you're feeling better now let's go back to our club room. This sterile smell is making me sick." I nodded. While grimacing she spins around, confidently striding towards the exit door without looking back.

Looking at her back, I hoisted myself up as I tried to catch up with her. I smiled inwardly, thinking even though she was acting the total opposite of what she really feels about me, I would've never exchange this Yozora to anyone or anything at all. She will always be my Baka Yozora.

* * *

Pretty short, ne? Well, i just wrote it then posted it immediately. If you guys like it, i might turn it to 3-shots or something. sore ja! :D


End file.
